Sweet Kiss Mercury
by TimeRarity64
Summary: Twilight Sparkle faces terror with love, as her relationship with her some pony becomes a twisted world of abuse and suffering or is it? Follow through the eyes of a sullen mare and the eyes of janitor in this conundrum of darkness to understand the connection with reality and illusion.


**Remember me, the one who packed his bags and moved to FimFiction to enjoy his Wall Street life with the pack of wolves!? Of course you do. Well I may bring back my fanfic around to share with you all. Not for reviews or anything mild, but for the joy of writing! So, without any further adieu, I'll get y'all the good shit!**

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_"When we plunge ourselves into the depths of loving someone, there are two parts of us expresses these types of love. Physical Arousal and Compassionate. Two main things that will battle with our emotions, driving us further into the bleak of this mania we perceive to be our own reality. Love is twisted, beautiful, ugly, soothing, and painful. It is the Paradox of our life and it is the string to our existence."_**

* * *

You were so beautiful when we first met, did you know that? You once told me wonderful things, most of them involving how I brought light into your life and how much I've made you feel special. It cast a warmth in my heart, something I had to cherish and remember constantly in these frail times upon our sad lives. Hours upon hours, drinks upon drinks, kisses upon kisses, and the patterns we've made were all vivid and fantastic. It was something any pony would dream of having before them.

You held me when I cried on my time of need, caressed my back and whispered in my ear to settle down and enjoy my life. So I enjoyed it with you, every party of you. It was all I had left after all. The blood would flow where my mind would become scramble and become completely difficult to recollect all the thoughts it had spurred. It was beautiful. You had this ardent gaze before me, one so soothing and warm, which reminded me of possibly finding hope in this rough world.

But...as our lives began to cooperate and our love started to blossom, sans the understanding to intellectually figure out this strange love we both carry. Why does it remain so venomous? Why does it remain so potent? Why does it laden down something we can and can never have? Oh the questions of this strange, but twisted feeling can be so beautiful, yet ugly for sure. However, I will still love you...will you love me?

Do you remember the time where you touch my hoof and pressed it against your chest? Your words are a reminder that our love will never die for sure. But hours upon the seconds, as time continues to bleed in our fates; your look upon me is different, I see something that is out of place. Is there something about me that disturbs you? Is there something that was not like me back when we first met? If you wish for me to change, I shall gladly do so, at your wish? What is it that you find wrong to look at me so differently? That must be it! I am over thinking things out again as usual. You always told me to calm down and take a deep breath, to at least relax and not overwork myself. You always did cared...and that was the part of you I _loved._ You were as if my special knight than pony, always protecting the maiden no matter what. Whoever got in the way was slain without mercy, gladly not literally.

I see our lives becoming so special, fantastic too, but most of all perpetual. Your amicable presence coaxes well with my dulcet touch with reality. Your love is that of an answered anomaly that only I can solve with you. To me, from your eyes and touch, I am simply a book you enjoy opening and reading, page from page, paragraph from paragraph, and word from word. It's almost beautiful...but terrifying if you think too much about it.

You always take me out when we have time to spend together and when the world is at a point where I am needed to tend to its problems, you are there to keep me at bay and remind me that you love me and will always wait for me when I return home. You always do...and that's another thing about you I like.

But what about me? What about me do you like? Is it my eyes...my coat...my horn length...my skills in magic...or...is it my kiss? It must be, right? It has to be! Yes, it's my kiss you like, heh, I must be some sort of Succubus to induce such an alluring taste into your attraction, but from our physical arousal that occurs when we feel this sudden warmth in us just by being near each other, it's very special.

Excuse me, might I ask you a question, do you remember the time when we first made love? How you were gentle and warm, holding me tightly as we kissed passionately in the library? M-maybe you forgot...heh...you always forget. But that's alright, we all forget about a lot of things. Our forgetfulness can sometimes be the death of us.

I love you, surely you heard this hundreds of times from me, most of the time I'm dreaming I'm saying it one-thousand times. But it is true if you love someone so much, you begin to dream a lot about them...even...if they're unable to dream about you. You're always my brave hero, stronger and persistent than me, but my intelligence and gentleness soothes your pain and frustration. You're wonderful when you smile, but saddening when you sneer. No matter what, I am here for you and you know it.

But are you here for me? Will you be there for me? When I fall, will you catch me? How do I know you wouldn't catch me on time? How would I know you wouldn't solve the solution to my ailment? You can solve anything…just like me…we're practically the same.

I will be honest with you, I didn't think we would make it this far, nonetheless even closer to the end of our twilight. Years has it been and usually I would think I'd be alone in this room of ours, drinking tea and talking to myself. But I'm not alone anymore, not saying I ever was since I had Spike; in fact he is grown up now, no longer able to live here, at least he visits me when those nurses let him. I am so happy we made it through, from the beginning and sooner or later to our end. It was hard, but gladly paid off. I am no longer afraid of the world, nor am I afraid to speak my feelings out. I love you.

Still, it can do me good if you talk once in and a while, maybe even groan once we awake from our lovely naps. Come now, I would love to hear your voice again, instead of just mine that bounces back and forth. So…are you going to respond to me yet?

_Do you love me?_

To Be Continued

* * *

_**Endnotes/Explanation about the chapter~**_

_**We shall begin with discussion in the situation that is proceeding upon the beginning of this story. Right now you are reading through the perspective of Twilight Sparkle who is engaged in an conversation with no one but herself, but the only ones listening isyou as the audience and herself. Things begin slow, where as the reader will be given the layout where Twilight is telling herself the time she had met with herlover and the struggle they have been through. As of now, you will be aware that she has implied the fact she is in a medical facility as a patient and that she has been separated from Spike (perhaps the others too) from which she has also been placed inside a small boxed room that her voice could echo in. As the story concludes (short as it may be), readers will be given the fact that she is completely paranoid in certain situations when it comes to relationships.**_


End file.
